It is often necessary to non-destructively inspect a structure in order to determine inconsistencies in the structure. For instance, an in-service aircraft may be inspected during routine maintenance. One conventional method of inspecting such a structure is to use a portable X-Y scanner, such as the Boeing MAUS V, Pocket UT Rapiscan, or the Andscan, to produce C-scan images of ultrasonic or eddy current data of the structure being inspected. Most of these devices utilize a single element which must be scanned across the surface of the structure, which may take substantial time. The two-dimensional ultrasonic or eddy current scanning often requires expensive and sophisticated X-Y scanners or hand-held probes with indexed X-Y bridges or cantilever arms. Automated portable X-Y scanners that produce C-scan images may be complicated to operate, may need to be mounted to the surface of the structure being inspected, may take significant time to set up, and may be costly. Hand-held devices that use encoder wheels may take a significant amount of time, and may produce low quality images. Hand-held devices may produce better images with a mounted X-Y bridge. However, this may add to the complexity, and may also be time-consuming due to the amount of manual scanning required for even small areas. X-Y bridges may also be difficult to use upside down, for instance to inspect a wing of an in-service aircraft. X-Y bridges may also have problems inspecting structures with surfaces having complex curvatures.
A non-destructive inspection apparatus and/or method of use is needed which may solve one or more problems of one or more of the conventional non-destructive inspection apparatus and/or methods of use.